carpathiasagafandomcom-20200214-history
Nathan Salviati
Nate Salviati was born 3 july,1996. Nate is proplably the oldest son of Leonardo Salviati and Melissa Rosetorn. ''History Early life Powers and Abilities 'Artificially Enhanced Physiology': Nathan has no superhuman powers, although as a result of the Peak human serum that his father had and his mother Nathan was born with it,. Nathan is as intelligent, strong, fast, agile, and durable as it was possible for a human being to be without being considered superhuman. Although the PHS is definite, he maintains an overall healthy lifestyle including a regular exercise regimen. *'''''Peak Human Strength: Nate's physical strength is enhanced maybe over the very peak of human potential. As a result, he is as physically strong as a human being can be without being classified as superhuman. Nate has been seen bench pressing 900 kg. He can snap steel handcuffs and chains, and is capable of breaking through wooden walls and steel doors with a single kick. *''Peak Human Speed: Nathan can run at speeds of up to approximately 64 kilometers per hour (39.77 miles per hour), and has on occasion run a mile when under duress (he can run a mile (1.6 km) in 73 seconds (49 mph/78 kph).). *'''Peak Human Stamina: Nathans' body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing chemicals in his muscles, granting him exceptional endurance and lung capacity. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours a without rest and before showing any signs of fatigue. *'''''Peak Human Agility: His agility is greater than that of an Olympic gold medalist.He can coordinate his body with balance,flexibility, and dexterity. He also has the ability to leap 60 yards out in a single bound and 30 ft into the air without a running start. *'''''Peak Human Reflexes: Nathans' reflexes border on superhuman level. His reaction speed is 20 kph, which makes it possible for him to dodge gunfire even in point blank range from multiple gunners at the same time. *'''''Peak Human Durability: His bones and muscles are denser and harder than normal, to the highest human potential, which makes him very durable compared to a normal human. He is durable enough to the point that if a person beats him with a thick wooden stick, the stick would eventually break and Nathans would show little discomfort. This level of durability is how he survived other forms of extensive punishment throughout his career. *''Peak Human Healing: Nate's healing speed and efficiency is at the highest limits of human potential, which means he can heal faster than most humans. The white blood cells (WBCs) and the PHS in his body are efficient enough to fight off any microbe, foreign body and others from his body keeping him healthy and immune to most if not all infections, diseases and disorders ,also Rogers cannot become intoxicated by alcohol, drugs, or impurities in the air and is immune to terrestrial diseases.He is also highly resistant to hypnosis or gases that could limit his focus. *'''Peak Human Mental Process: His mental performance has been greatly enhanced, allowing his mind to operate in the most efficient and rapid manner possible. One manifestation of this is his tactical genius; the ability to quickly process multiple information streams (e.g., threat assessment) and rapidly respond to changing tactical situations. Nathans also possesses an eidetic memory, meaning that he never forgets anything and has perfect recall. This enables him to remember any military tactic and apply it to any situation. *'''''Peak Human Senses: Nathans' senses of sight, hearing, smell, taste, and touch are at the highest possible limits of human potential. He once said that he is able to dodge bullets because he sees faster than them. *'''''Peak Human Aging Becous of the Peak human serum Nate's aging due to extensively healthy cells. Sersi once stated because of this it is possible that he may indefinitely maintain his youth. ''Trivia''